The biggest family on Earth
by Ash-Varnei
Summary: An alternate Journey's End, where the doctor admits his feelings to Rose,Donna's fine, and Jack finds someone he really loves. Told from mainly the Doctor's POV. 10/Rose, some Donna/Jack Adopted from Lupinus Maximus
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The biggest family on Earth**

**Summary: An alternate Journey's End, where the doctor admits his feelings to Rose, Donna's fine, and Jack finds someone he really loves. Told from mainly the Doctor's POV.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ten/Rose, some Jack/Donna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, the BBC does. And I certainly don't own the BBC.**

**This story was originally written by _Lupinus Maximus_, and I've adopted it. I've made changes here and there, but otherwise it's basically the same. If you don't like the changes I've made, I'm really sorry, but I was given free reign over the story, and I don't feel I've changed that much.**

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" The doctor stared at Donna, his expression confused. But Donna stared at a point over his shoulder, a small smile on her face; and a look of hope and disbelief spread across his features. He half turned around, hardly daring to believe...

But there she was. Rose Tyler. His Rose. Standing at the end of the road, gazing at him with a smile on her face. He stared at her incredulously, watching as she started running towards him. A grin slowly spread across his face, as he started running, faster and faster, towards Rose. He knew it was impossible, that she shouldn't be here, but for once he didn't care. He liked impossible sometimes. Sometimes he even loved impossible. So he just raced along the abandoned road, an ecstatic smile on his face.

But then he saw Rose slow down, looking to her right, shock covering her face. The doctor turned in that direction too, just as a dalek manoeuvred out from behind a car. He tried to slow down, as the dalek shouted "Exterminate!" but he was running too fast to stop, to slow to dodge. A green beam of light shot out of the dalek's lethal weapon, hitting the doctor on the side.

A searing pain shot through him, he stumbled, twisting around in agony as he fell. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack appear, a large gun in his hand, and shoot that damned dalek. But the damage was done. He had no way to stop himself, he would regenerate. Just as he had found Rose again, he had to change. Ironic. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

He heard footsteps next to him, and then Rose was there, kneeling beside him, holding him.

"I've got you, I missed you. Look it's me." He smiled up at her, happiness lighting the chocolate brown eyes that were full of pain.

"Rose..." he breathed.

"Hi." she answered. He closed his eyes for a moment, as the pain threatened to overwhelm him, but he managed to force it down inside him for a moment.

"Long time no see." he gasped out.

"Yeah, been busy, y'know." he looked up at her soft almond eyes, before yelling in pain. The doctor felt her grip him tighter, as he closed his eyes, trying desperately to control the pain inside him, trying to postpone the regeneration. If he regenerated on the street, in full view of the daleks...

"Don't die, oh, my God, don't die. Oh, my god, don't die..." the doctor could hear Rose's frantic cries, but the pain was proving too much for him. He groaned as a fresh assault on his nerves began. Vaguely he heard Jack's command of "Get him into the TARDIS, quick. Move!" but he tuned out as he felt Rose and Donna pulling him upwards, dragging him up the dark road towards the TARDIS.

He was dropped on the floor of the TARDIS. He could no longer control his body, it was convulsing in pain, making him groan in agony as the pain from the dalek ray seeped further into him. He listened to the conversation going on around him distantly, whilst frantically assessing his situation.

"What... what do we do? There must be some medicine or something!" Donna yelled in frustration as she watched the doctor twist in pain helplessly.

"Just step back. Rose! Do as I say, and get back! He's dying and you know what happens next." Jack told them, his voice authoritative, commanding. But Rose ignored him, whilst Donna just looked up at him in shock.

"What d'ya mean?" Donna asked, standing up. Rose stayed crouched beside the doctor, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh no, I came all this way." she murmured.

"What d'ya mean, what happens next?" Donna repeated, walking towards Jack, almost as upset as Rose.

The doctor turned and lifted up his hand slowly, finally swallowing his pain slightly. There was already a faint golden glow coming from it. Deep inside him, his system was converting the pain into energy.

"It's starting." he gasped out, sorrow in his voice. Jack leapt forward and pulled Rose away from the doctor. He needed space for regeneration, or the process wouldn't work properly.

"Here we go," he said gently, "Good luck doctor."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!?" Donna exclaimed, annoyed that they still hadn't told her the vital information yet. Rose looked at her, before returning to stare at the doctor.

"When he's dying, his-his body, it-it repairs itself, it changes." she explained. "But you can't!" she exclaimed desperately. The doctor had struggled to his feet, clutching the side of the TARDIS console.

"I'm sorry. It's too late. I'm regenerating." he had a grieved look on his face, Rose could tell he didn't really want to change. But he had to. To save his life.

The golden energy Rose recognised so well burst from him, shooting out of his sleeves, the neck of his suit. Rose swallowed, as Jack put his arms around her and Donna. She buried her face in his coat, trying to shade her eyes from the bright, golden light. But then, she sensed movement from the doctor, and looked up to see him bending over, the energy still flying from him, but now it was directed at something new in the TARDIS that Rose had never seen before. A hand, in a jar, wired up to the console. Slowly the gold light disappeared, and the three watched in shock as the same man staggered backwards, panting from the power of his regeneration. He looked at them, breathing deeply, regaining control of his body once more. He almost laughed at the shocked looks on his companion's faces.

"Now then, where were we?"

Rose, Jack and Donna stared after him, as he ran around the console, checking the TARDIS over. He had regenerated, healed himself, but he hadn't changed. All were extremely confused, until finally the doctor decided to explain. He was knelt down beside the jar with a hand in it, blowing off the residual energy.

"You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I?" The doctor adjusted his tie, a smug expression on his face,

"Look at me! So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely, my hand, my hand there, my handy spare hand!" he explained energetically. Bouncing to his feet, he looked at Rose, who still seemed doubtful. Did she think that he had just changed inside this time? He tried to convince her, babbling slightly, in his usual way.

"Remember, Christmas Day, Sycorax, lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What d'you think?" he asked, grinning at her happily. He was so glad his idea had worked, otherwise he would be a new man, running out of the door, saving the universe. And that new man might not have loved Rose like he did...

"Your... still you?" Rose's voice penetrated his thoughts, and he smiled at her gently as she walked towards him.

"I'm still me." he replied easily. He held his arms out and she leapt into them, hugging him hard. He smiled into her shoulder, gripping her tightly to him. He hadn't hugged her in so long, hadn't seen her in almost two years. The doctor's mind drifted back to when he had last seen her, on that lonely beach in Norway.

o0O0oFlashbacko0O0o

"_I love you." He swallows. He watches as the wind on the beach whips Rose's hair around her face, the face he loves._

"_Quite right too." he replies, smiling at her, his hearts filled with happiness at her words. The happiness that gives him the courage to say it himself... "And I suppose... if it's my last chance to say it..._

"_Rose Tyler..." but the TARDIS pulls him away before he has a chance to say those three words, the three most powerful words. And he leaves a sobbing Rose Tyler on a beach in Norway._

o0O0oEnd of Flashbacko0O0o

The doctor stared down at Rose's blonde head, as she continued to hug him. His own words of '_if it's my last chance to say it'_ rang in his mind. There were thousands of daleks out there, and Davros too. If ever they had a chance of dying it was now. Admittedly, they'd faced hundreds of daleks before, along with the Dalek Emperor, but they had been mad. Warped by the Time-War. These daleks were new, fresh daleks. Eager to kill, and with the power to do so. And Davros... he had almost died at the hand of Davros before, and wasn't eager to do so again. But it was possible that tonight _would _ be Davros' triumph.

So the doctor summoned up his courage, and bent down to Rose, to whisper in her ear.

"Rose Tyler..." he began, and then swallowed. She looked up at him, wonder filling her light eyes. Staring down at her, he tried again.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." He whispered the words gently, and Rose stared at him, almond eyes locked with brown eyes. She moved backwards slightly, out of the tight grasp the doctor had her in, and his eyes widened. _Did he do something wrong? Had she found someone else? _But he was startled out of his thoughts when Rose, clutching his shoulders, reached up, and kissed him. Softly, and quickly, and before he has a chance to respond, she has pulled away again.

"I love you." she whispered back. He looked down into her eyes, her beautiful eyes, and saw pure love, hope and peace in them. As he stared at her, all control of his feelings, shields he had placed to stop him showing his true feelings, disappeared in that one moment. Before he had realised what he was doing, he had bent down, cupped her face with his hand, and kissed her back, gently pressing his lips onto hers. She responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand resting on the back of his head. He slid his arm around her waist, hugging her closer to him, whilst his other hand rested on her neck, supporting her, as he dipped her slightly. The kiss deepened, becoming more passionate as their longing for each other won through. The doctor felt that he had found his heaven, the place where he belonged.

Donna and Jack, who had been arguing about something trivial had stopped at the sudden silence coming from the other two. They both turned back to the doctor and Rose, only to see the two snogging each other heavily.

"It's about time." Jack muttered lightly, as Donna grinned.

"I didn't think he had it in him." She replied. Jack grinned back at her, watching her as she turned away from him. _There's something different about that girl, _he thought to himself. Suddenly the TARDIS went dark, lights turned off, the power lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The biggest family on Earth**

**Summary: An alternate Journey's End, where the doctor admits his feelings to Rose, Donna's fine, and Jack finds someone he really loves. Told from mainly the Doctor's POV.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ten/Rose, some Jack/Donna**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, the BBC does. And I certainly don't own the BBC.**_

**This story was originally written by _Lupinus Maximus_, and I've adopted it. I've made changes here and there, but otherwise it's basically the same. If you don't like the changes I've made, I'm really sorry, but I was given free reign over the story, and I don't feel I've changed that much.**

_**Previously: **Suddenly the TARDIS went dark, lights turned off, the power lost. _

The doctor and Rose broke apart, gazing around them in surprise. Then the doctor released Rose, and leapt into action, racing around the console.

"They've got us! Power's gone... some kind of chronon loop!" he babbled, pressing buttons manically, trying to restore power. He felt the ship rock as it pulled them upwards, towards the sky.

"There's a massive dalek ship at the centre of the planets, they're calling it the crucible. Guess that's our destination." Jack told the doctor, who frowned, as he moved back to stand next to Rose, his attempts at regaining power useless.

"You said these planets were like an engine, but what for?" Donna asked the doctor. He thought about it for a second, his brow furrowed in concentration, before turning to Rose.

"Rose! You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future, what was it?"

"It's the darkness." Rose answered sadly.

"The stars were going out." Donna echoed, remembering what she had seen in her parallel world.

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, um... this travel machine, this... this, er, Dimension Cannon, so I c- well, so, I could..." Rose paused, gazing up at the doctor, her doctor.

"What?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"So I could come back," He grinned at her happily. "Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything." The doctor frowned again. All these events seemed to be linking up to something, but he couldn't quite get his head around it... not for the first time, he wished he had a bigger head.

"In that parallel world... you said something about me." Donna stated, looking at Rose.

"The Dimension Cannon could measure time lines, and it's... it's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you. At least they did in that parallel world, and I'm guessing they still are." Rose glanced up at the doctor as she said this, but he was immersed in thought, trying to fit this new piece of the puzzle in.

"But why me?" Donna exploded, as she did when she was confused. "I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp, from Chiswick!" The monitor on the console beeped, cutting off Jack's reply that she wasn't useless, she was really quite special. The doctor stared at the screen, deciphering the Gallifreyan messages flooding the screens.

"The dalek crucible. All aboard." The doctor said, trying to lighten the dark mood that had descended upon them.

"Doctor, you will step forth, or die." The voice of the supreme dalek echoed throughout the TARDIS. The doctor turned in despair to his companions.

"We'll have to go out. Cos if we don't, they'll get in." He told them lifelessly. Rose frowned.

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." She stated, not wanting to believe that he had lied to her.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack added. The doctor sighed, and explained.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDIS's, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door... is just wood."

"What about your Dimension Jump?" Jack asked Rose.

"It needs another twenty minutes, and anyway, I'm not leaving." She answered, smiling at the doctor, who grinned back. _Stubborn girl._ He thought to himself. Then he turned to Jack as an idea hit him.

"What about your teleport?"

"Went down with the power loss." He replied.

"Right then, all of us together." the doctor said. Jack and Donna turned to leave the TARDIS, whilst Rose grabbed the doctor's arm, spun him around, and kissed him quickly. Jack, who had paused at the door to allow the doctor to leave first, grinned cheekily at the doctor as the alien was released by Rose. The doctor just elbowed Jack in the ribs as he took his position at the head of the line.

"Surrender, Doctor, and face your dalek masters." The Supreme Dalek's voice rang through the TARDIS once more. Rose laughed nervously.

"Daleks!"

"Oh God!" Jack laughed with her. The doctor, at the door, stopped, and turned around.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us, all of it. Everything we did." He turned to Donna. "You were brilliant." To Jack, "You were brilliant." He looked down at Rose. "And you were brilliant. Blimey." He took a deep breath, and then turned and stepped out of the TARDIS. Rose followed him, then Jack, then Donna.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the daleks." The supreme dalek yelled, causing all the daleks there to chant his words over and over again. Donna muttered something under her breath about 'giving her a rotten headache.'

The doctor stared in amazement, watching the thousands of daleks. He hadn't seen this many daleks, powerful daleks, since the Time War. Even on platform one there hadn't been this many daleks.

"Behold, Doctor. Behold the might of the true dalek race." The supreme dalek spoke to him, but he ignored him. He wasn't going to let the daleks play games with him. Suddenly there was a grating noise behind them, and they turned to see the TARDIS fall through the floor.

"What are you doing? Bring it back!" he yelled at the supreme dalek, despair in his voice as he saw the last part of Gallifrey disappear. "What've you done? Where's it going?"

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core." The doctor stared at the dalek, pain etched across his features.

_If the supreme dalek had had emotions, he would have been laughing at that point. They had tricked the doctor, to make him suffer. They weren't about to waste the TARDIS, they could use the energy stored inside it, the technology. They were storing it, keeping it away from the doctor, so that he thought he had no means of escape..._

"But... you can't, you've taken the defences down, it'll be torn apart!" The doctor was almost begging now, begging for the last part of his home world to be brought back to him. He couldn't lose the TARDIS... he just couldn't. But the dalek ignored him, and proceeded to rub his triumph in.

"The TARDIS will perish. Observe!" A holographic screen appeared, showing the golden core of Z-neutrino energy.

_Davros had created a fake video earlier, showing the destruction of the TARDIS._

"The last child of Gallifrey is powerless." The Supreme dalek stated. Jack rolled his eyes at the dalek's obviousness. "You are connected to the TARDIS, now feel it die." Rose walked up to the doctor, taking his hand. He clutched it like a lifeline, as he watched his TARDIS, the last in the universe, be destroyed. The daleks, those ruthless daleks, were counting down.

"Total TARDIS destruction in 10 rels, 9, 8, 7, 6," The doctor placed his arm around Rose, hugging her to him desperately, as he watched the TARDIS die..

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0."

"The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?" The doctor swallowed, the pain he felt at losing his ship, his amazing time-travel ship, overwhelming him.

"Yeah." He managed. The supreme dalek continued to tease the doctor, cruelly.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?" Jack narrowed his eyes. They would get no-where like this. The daleks didn't know that he couldn't die, nobody here did except the doctor. He could get away, try to plan something, if they 'killed' him. He pulled his hand gun out of his pocket, and shot at the supreme dalek, shouting;

"Yeah? Feel this!" He knew it would be useless against the dalek, but that didn't matter.

"Exterminate!" The dalek roared, shooting Jack down. Donna rushes to his side, Rose isn't able to as the doctor has his arm around her. He swallows, faking emotion for Jack, who he knew wasn't dead.

"Jack! Oh my God, they've killed him!" Donna yelled, angry and upset. Something inside her was making this loss feel worse than any she'd had before, but she couldn't tell what it was. The doctor let go of Rose, and hauled his best friend to her feet, hugging her briefly.

"They killed him." Donna repeated dazedly.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said gently. He couldn't risk telling her, not with thousands of daleks listening in to their conversation. He should have told them earlier. But then he hadn't known that they would suffer this pain...

"Escort them to the vault." The supreme dalek commanded. The doctor put his arm around Rose again, his other hand on Donna's arm, leading her away.

"There's nothing he can do." He told her, as he saw the tears in her eyes. Rose looked upset, but she seemed to sense that the doctor wasn't that upset. And if the doctor wasn't that upset, then maybe Jack was okay after all. After all, she thought he'd been dead before...

"They are the playthings of Davros now." The supreme dalek said, it's voice hard and emotionless as usual.

As they left the room, the doctor glanced back at Jack unobtrusively. Jack, looking at him, winked once, before continuing to pretend to be dead. The doctor grinned inwardly, and allowed himself to be escorted out of the room with Rose and Donna, being taken down to the vault.

Commence disposal. Incinerate!" A dalek commanded. Jack's seemingly life less body was chucked into the incinerator. The two daleks trundled off, and a second later the door of the incinerator opened. Jack rolled out, coughing, before standing up, and racing off down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The biggest family on Earth**

**Summary: An alternate Journey's End, where the doctor admits his feelings to Rose, Donna's fine, and Jack finds someone he really loves. Told from mainly the Doctor's POV.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ten/Rose, some Jack/Donna**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, the BBC does. And I certainly don't own the BBC.**_

**This story was originally written by _Lupinus Maximus_, and I've adopted it. I've made changes here and there, but otherwise it's basically the same. If you don't like the changes I've made, I'm really sorry, but I was given free reign over the story, and I don't feel I've changed that much.**

_**Previously: **The doctor grinned inwardly, and allowed himself to be escorted out of the room with Rose and Donna, being taken down to the vault._

_Jack rolled out, coughing, before standing up, and racing off down the corridor._

The doctor, Rose and Donna were shepherded into positions, down in the vault, where Davros was. The doctor had refused to release Rose, and the daleks had been told not to exterminate them at that point, so he and Rose were stood together. Donna was about five feet away from them. As the doctor looked at her, she still seemed extremely upset about Jack. He was about to say something when Davros rolled towards them, a manic grin on his old, withered face.

"Activate holding cells." His voice was still the same, coarse, rusty, with a slight growl to it. A beam of light shone down on them, one on him and Rose, the other on Donna. He gingerly stretched out his hand to touch it, but as he reached the edge of the light, it turned blue, and he was given a slight shock. He quickly retracted his hand, and turned to Davros, who had started speaking.

"Even when powerless a Time Lord is best contained."

"Still scared of me then?" The doctor commented, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. Davros ignored him.

"It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long."

"No no no no no, we're not doing the nostalgia tour, I wanna know what's happening, right here, right now, cos the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah?" Rose grinned, and Donna rolled her eyes at the Time Lord's ramblings. But although the doctor was acting as though it wasn't a big deal, his eyes were dark, and it was obvious that he was serious. He might not have admitted it, but he was scared of Davros. He may have been crippled, sitting in a dalek chair, spouting words, but he was a genius, an evil, insane genius. And the doctor had no idea what his plan was. And that scared him. Because he always knew what was going on. But he continued his act, because if he showed his weakness, then the thin chance they had of surviving this would disappear.

"As in dungeon? Cellar? Prison? You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?" He continued, grinning at Davros' discomfort. Davros stared hard at him for a moment.

"We have... an arrangement." He answered shortly. The doctor laughed hollowly.

"No no no no, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!" Davros turned away from him abruptly at those words, and trundled around so he was closer to Rose.

"So very full of fire, is he not? And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again." Rose glared at him, but he moved over to Donna.

"And you, looking for him, looking for a way to add excitement to your life, after you declined the first time. But do you regret your decision yet?"

"Leave them alone." The doctor demanded darkly, forestalling Donna's rude retort. It wouldn't do to anger Davros now.

"They are mine, to do as I please." Davros' words were shady, and the doctor instinctively clutched Rose to him tighter, whilst he grinned at Donna, trying to give her support. Rose looked at Davros.

"Then why are we still alive?" she asked him, a slight shake in her voice.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan." Davros reached his silver hand out and flicked a switch on his control panel. A spotlight opened on dalek Caan, and the doctor gasped. This was not the Caan he had last seen, in the 1930's, New York. This Caan was broken, his shell had been blast apart, revealing the true dalek form below. But the dalek form was old, shrivelled and unhealthy. It was twitching involuntarily. Then it spoke, in a crazed, sing-song voice, making him shiver slightly.

"So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless flames..." The doctor stared at the creature. Rose shifted slightly, and he looked down at her.

"What is that thing?" she asked him, revolted.

"It looks like a shrivelled up octopus!" Donna interrupted., just as revolted as Rose. The doctor grinned and shook his head.

"You've met him before." He told Rose, looking at her, "The last of the cult of Skaro. But he flew into the time war, unprotected."

"Caan did more than that. He saw time, its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. All of you." Davros interrupted.

"This I have foreseen, in the wild, and the wind. The Doctor will be here, as witness. At the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time." He giggled. "And two of them will die!" The doctor stared at the broken dalek, his face pale, not just with fear for his friends, but with a slight anger.

"Was it you Caan? Did you do this?!" He shouted at the monster. He didn't need to elaborate what he was yelling about, the dalek would know. Davros would know. Davros, however, just grinned happily.

"Oh, that's it! The anger. The fire. The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is! Why so shy? Show your companions. Show them your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too." The doctor, his rage gone, although something dark still shone in his eyes. The oncoming storm, some called it. He stood, silent, not trusting himself to speak. He saw Rose glance up at him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her, he was scared of what he might see in her eyes.

"I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed." Dalek Caan spoke, his words ambiguous.

"What does that mean?" The doctor asked, shaken out of his silence.

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins." Davros stated, as though he expected them to know what he was talking about.

"Testing of what?" Donna asked. The doctor frowned as Davros turned back. Donna was being unusually quiet, normally by this time she would have been shouting, yelling, arguing with Davros in her usual slightly rude manner. Jack's 'death' must have affected her more than he had thought. What did that mean...?

"The reality bomb." Davros said. The doctor blinked. What was this reality bomb?

"Behold the apotheosis of my genius!" Davros yelled, grinning manically. He flicked a switch on his control panel, and a screen appeared, showing the test area. The doctor scanned it anxiously, hoping no-one he knew was there... then he was distracted by the test details at the side of the screen. He read them, dread filling his hearts.

"But... that's... Z-Neutrino energy... flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string." He turned to Davros in horror. He wasn't... he couldn't..."No! Davros! Davros, you can't! You can't! NO!" he yelled frantically, trying to stop the evil genius in the dalek chair. Rose watched him, she had no idea what was going on, but when the doctor yelled like that, whatever it was, it was bad. Worse than bad.

The test completed, and they watched the innocent people being turned to dust, to atoms, to nothing. Donna turned to look at the doctor, fear in her eyes.

"What was it? Doctor? What did it do?" But the doctor was speechless from horror, dread, anger that Davros had dared to do such a thing...

"Doctor, what happened?" Rose asked more calmly. The doctor shook his head once, as though clearing his brain of something. But before he could answer, Davros had.

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter." Rose and Donna stared at the maniac in the chair. Donna was itching to go and punch the guy, hard, for causing the death of those people, whilst Rose clung to the doctor fearfully, as she realised what Davros meant. Everyone would die... not just in this universe, but her Mum and Dad and Mickey and brother Tony weren't safe either.

"The stars are going out.." she echoed, the phrase ringing in her mind. The doctor shook in anger. Davros had stolen worlds, killed hundreds, and now he was about to destroy the universe...

"The 27 planets. They become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..." Davros interrupted him, finishing the doctor's sentence gleefully.

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!" Davros laughed manically, his chair restraining him somewhat. The doctor looked at him darkly, hopelessly trying to form a plan in his head, but it was no use. They were stuck. Davros' plan would continue, and there was nothing to stop it...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The biggest family on Earth**

**Summary: An alternate Journey's End, where the doctor admits his feelings to Rose, Donna's fine, and Jack finds someone he really loves. Told from mainly the Doctor's POV.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ten/Rose, some Jack/Donna**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, the BBC does. And I certainly don't own the BBC.**_

**This story was originally written by _Lupinus Maximus_, and I've adopted it. I've made changes here and there, but otherwise it's basically the same. If you don't like the changes I've made, I'm really sorry, but I was given free reign over the story, and I don't feel I've changed that much.**

**A/N (Lupinus Maximus) – Short chapter, fills in so that there's less explaining later.**

A dalek rolled up to the Supreme One.

"Negative activity in area twelve." The dalek said, in it's monotonous voice. The Supreme Dalek's eye stalk swivelled around to face the other dalek.

"Report."

"Readings of a space shuttle crashing, and breaking entry into area twelve of the Crucible have been found. One life form reported." The dalek told it.

"Find and exterminate it." Was the orders, and the dalek rolled off wordlessly with two others to find their unwanted guest.

A young woman clambered out of the wreck of her space shuttle. She flipped open the device in her hands, a device that could track anything that had travelled through time. There were a number of life forms on board, but the thing that caught her eye was the box, in a location a few corridors away. It was gold on the screen, the purest time-travelling object on board the ship.

Noting the location in her mind, she raced along the passageways, her long, blonde hair streaming behind her. She reached the room, and pushed the door open easily.

'Stupid daleks,' she thought, 'not even thinking to lock doors.' She stared around the room, and smiled when she saw the object she had been aiming for. She walked up to the wooden doors, and placed her hand on it. The door swung open, shocking her. She had thought that you needed a key to get in. The lock certainly suggested that. Smiling at her good luck, she stepped inside, gasping at the vastness, the beautiful room. The TARDIS hummed a welcome in her mind, and she grinned, carefully closing the door behind her, and strolling up towards the console.

The monitor beeped, gaining her attention. She looked at it, and her eyes widened as she saw some figures, an equation, a test for something. As she read it, her young mind, although without much knowledge, could tell what was happening.

_Z-neutrino energy, compressed into a single string, breaking apart structure..._ She shook her head. This had to stop, or the entire universe would be killed. And she'd had enough of killing to last her a long time. She narrowed her eyes, as the device she still held bleeped. She looked at it to see another figure appear, next to five others, and three more, plus a life-form that hadn't travelled in time, join them, in the same room. A room labelled the Vault.

The monitor on the TARDIS console changed, showing her that the bomb was about to be detonated, in 200 rels. She swallowed, and looked up at the ceiling of the TARDIS.

"You'll have to tell me how to fly you, TARDIS." She said uneasily. The TARDIS hummed a positive answer in her mind, and slowly, the young woman started moving around the console, pressing buttons, pulling levers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The biggest family on Earth**

**Summary: An alternate Journey's End, where the doctor admits his feelings to Rose, Donna's fine, and Jack finds someone he really loves. Told from mainly the Doctor's POV.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ten/Rose, some Jack/Donna**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, the BBC does. And I certainly don't own the BBC.**_

**This story was originally written by _Lupinus Maximus_, and I've adopted it. I've made changes here and there, but otherwise it's basically the same. If you don't like the changes I've made, I'm really sorry, but I was given free reign over the story, and I don't feel I've changed that much.**

**_Lupinus Maximus_ dedicated this chapter to _femalexemyrs_, as she was the first person to correctly guess who the woman from the previous chapter was.**

_**Previously: **The doctor looked at him darkly, hopelessly trying to form a plan in his head, but it was no use. They were stuck. Davros' plan would continue, and there was nothing to stop it..._

"Prepare for universal detonation! The fleet will gather at the Crucible! All Daleks will return to shelter from the cataclysm! We will become the only life forms in existence!" The Supreme Dalek's voice echoed throughout the Crucible. The doctor tensed. He could sense something... something niggling away in the back of his mind...and he couldn't tell if it was good or bad...

"Incoming Transmission. Origin Planet Earth." A dalek told the Supreme One.

"Display!" He commanded. The holographic screen changed to show a young woman in a UNIT uniform.

"This is Martha Jones, representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race."

"Send Send transmission to the Vault. Continue to monitor."

The screen appeared in the vault, and the four people stared up at it.

"That's Martha!" Donna yelled.

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible, repeat, can you hear me?" Martha intoned. The doctor turned to Davros.

"Put me through!" he demanded. Davros grinned slightly, ignoring him.

"It begins, as Dalek Caan foretold."

"The children of time will gather, and one of them will die." Caan chirped, giggling.

"Stop saying that!" The doctor said in an agonised voice, "Put me through!"

"Doctor?" Martha queried doubtfully. "I'm sorry, I had to." She sounded upset to the doctor, but there was also a firm resolve in her voice, and he knew that when she really set her mind on something, he couldn't stop her. And who was he to do so? After all, she had walked the Earth by herself, saving the world from certain doom before...

"Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent." Davros stared up at the screen. Martha held up an electronic key in front of the camera.

"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone. Or I'll use it."

"Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen key?" The doctor asked, frantically. He hated not knowing what was going on. He didn't realise that he didn't really want to know what an Osterhagen key did.

"There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads, placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart." The doctor stared. Martha wasn't really planning that, was she? Wasn't that what they were trying to stop? What they were always trying to stop?

"What! Who invented that?"he yelled, then he paused and thought a second, "Well, someone called Osterhagen I suppose... Martha, are you insane!?"

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used, if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope... that this becomes the final option." The doctor stared at her, aghast.

"That's never an option."

"Don't argue with me Doctor! Cos it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, but what if it becomes 26? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?" The doctor narrowed his eyes, there was something in that... but he couldn't let her. That would be genocide...

"She's good." Rose said, impressed.

"Who's that?" Martha asked, confused, and pleased at the same time.

"My names Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Oh my God, he found you!" Martha gasped happily. Rose looked up at the doctor, a small smile on her face. He hugged her gently.

"Second Transmission, internal." A dalek barked.

"Display." The Supreme One ordered.

A second screen appeared in the vault, showing Captain Jack, holding a crystal that was wired up to something. He wasn't alone either, Sarah-Jane, Jackie and Mickey were with him. Donna shrieked.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off!"

"He's alive!" Donna yelled.

"Oh my God, that's my mum!" Rose exclaimed, simultaneously.

"And Mickey..." The doctor added, "Captain, what are you doing?"

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up." Jack replied. The doctor scowled.

"You can't! Where did you get a warp star from?" He didn't believe that Torchwood could have gotten their hands on a warp star, and not yet used it. Sarah-Jane stepped forward.

"From me. We had no choice, we saw what happened to the prisoners." Davros was staring at her, incredulously.

"Impossible. That face.. after all these years..."

"Davros?" She replied. Her eyes turned cold. "It's been quite a while. Sarah-Jane Smith, remember?" She said venomously.

"Oh, this is meant to be! The Circle of Time is closing. You were there, on Skaro, at the very beginning of my creation." Davros cackled, his manic grin back on his withered face.

"And I've learnt how to fight since then! You let the doctor go, or this warp star, it gets opened!" She retorted angrily.

"I'll do it. Don't imagine I wouldn't." Jack said, backing her up. Rose smiled.

"Now that's what I call a ransom. Doctor?" She asked, looking up at him. But he kept his eyes on the floor. Guilt was washing over him. He swallowed slightly.

"And the Prophecy unfolds." Davros spoke, happily, he wanted the doctor to suffer, and now he was.

"The doctor's soul is revealed." Caan giggled repulsively again, "See him! See the heart of him!"

"The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion THEM into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this." Davros smirked smugly.

"They're trying to help." The doctor said. The words sounded unconvincing, even to him. Davros shook his head, and continued his tirade.

"Already, I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman, who fell opening the Subwave Network." The doctor blinked. That was unexpected.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Harriet Jones. She gave her life to get you here." Rose said quietly. The doctor's eyes widened. Harriet Jones. He had brought down her government, yet she had sacrificed her life for him. He swallowed uneasily once more.

"How many more, Just think! How many have died in your name?" Davros said, hitting the doctor where it hurt most.

People flashed in his mind, so many people, over so few years_: __Jabe; the Controller; Lynda; Sir Robert; Mrs Moore; Mr Skinner; Ursula; Bridget; the Face of Boe; Chantho; Astrid; Luke Rattigan; Jenny; River Song; the Hostess... _

_The doctor stood, shaking, breathing hard, his body tense, his mind broken as he thought of all the people, all the hundreds, thousands of people who had died for him, because of him. Davros gazed at him, triumph in his voice, as he spoke again._

_"The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back. Because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you... yourself." The doctor didn't answer: what could he say? Rose squeezed him gently, trying to reassure him, but he still didn't look at her. His soul was burning._

__

_"Enough!" The Supreme Dalek yelled, "Engage defence zero-five!" Martha held up the key again._

_"It's the Crucible, or the Earth." A dalek extended it's metal arm, and pressed a button._

_"Transmat engaged." It reported. _

_The Osterhagen key and warp star were dropped, as the transmat pulled Martha, Jack, Sarah-Jane, Mickey and Jackie into the vault. The doctor, now recovered slightly, yelled at them._

_"Don't move, all of you, stay still!" Davros spoke, his tones chilling._

_"Guard them! On your knees, all of you! Surrender!"_

_"Do as he says." The doctor said quietly, although there was meaning in his voice. He had not meant for this to happen, now they had no means of escape, of success. They had all just risked their lives to help him, and now they were all probably going to die. _

_Rose looked at her Mother._

_"Mum, I told you not to." She said in a low voice, angry and despairing._

_"Yeah, but couldn't leave you!" She replied. Davros interrupted what was likely to become an argument, and spoke. Even Davros, it seemed, didn't want a Tyler argument on his hands._

_"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come! Now... detonate the Reality Bomb!" He twisted manically in his chair, and the doctor shook his head at the man's insanity. He was even __worse than the Master... and that was saying something..._

__

_"Activate Planetary Alignment field!" The Supreme One commanded. For a second time, the planets moved themselves into their optimum pattern. Fitting together like pieces of an engine._

_"Universal detonation in 200 rels." The Supreme One then shouted._

__

_The Doctor looked at Davros desperately. He had to stop this, somehow!_

_"You can't, Davros, just listen to me! Just stop!" But again, Davros ignored him, still __grinning._

_"Nothing can stop the detonation, nothing and no-one!" He laughed insanely, causing the humans in the room to flinch slightly. There was no hope left, reality would be destroyed, and then most likely they would be executed._

_Suddenly, a whirring sound filled the room. The doctor stared, the room went silent, apart from the whirring of engines. TARDIS engines._

_"But that's..." The doctor was speechless. Surely that was impossible. There was no other TARDIS in the universe... and his had been destroyed?_

_"Impossible." Davros said quietly, his voice full of disbelief. Jack got to his feet, shaking his head at Davros' words._

_"Brilliant." He stated grinning._

_The TARDIS door opened, and a figure stood there, surrounded by bright light from inside the TARDIS. They could only see a silhouette, but the doctor gasped. He knew who it was..._

_And it was impossible. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The biggest family on Earth**

**Summary: An alternate Journey's End, where the doctor admits his feelings to Rose, Donna's fine, and Jack finds someone he really loves. Told from mainly the Doctor's POV.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ten/Rose, some Jack/Donna**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, the BBC does. And I certainly don't own the BBC.**_

**This story was originally written by _Lupinus Maximus_, and I've adopted it. I've made changes here and there, but otherwise it's basically the same. If you don't like the changes I've made, I'm really sorry, but I was given free reign over the story, and I don't feel I've changed that much.**

**_Lupinus Maximus _dedicated this chapter to _angelthree117_ and _Not Very Clear_, who also guessed who the mysterious woman in the 4th chapter was.**

_**Previously: **__The TARDIS door opened, and a figure stood there, surrounded by bright light from inside the TARDIS. They could only see a silhouette, but the doctor gasped. He knew who it was..._

___And it was impossible. _

"Jenny?" The doctor gasped, staring at the blonde girl who stood in the doorway of the TARDIS. She grinned at him, the same, cheeky grin he remembered. But she didn't say anything, instead she ran forward, the TARDIS door slamming shut behind her, a strange weapon in her hands. She pointed it at Davros.

"Jenny, Don't!" The doctor yelled. But before she could use the weapon, Davros had lifted his hand, and sent a blue ray out of his finger at Jenny. It hit her, square in the stomach, and caused her to fly upwards, over the centre control panel in the room, landing slumped on her back out of sight.

"Jenny! Jenny? Are you all right, Jenny?" The doctor yelled, frantic with worry for the daughter he'd already lost once.

"Destroy the weapon!" Davros commanded, as he saw Jack inching towards it. A dalek nearby shot a death-ray at it, destroying it. Davros turned to the doctor.

"I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are... pathetic." The doctor's glare darkened; nobody insulted his daughter like that and got away with it. Donna and Martha turned to look at the doctor.

"How is that possible? She was dead..." Donna asked, her voice quavering. The doctor swallowed.

"I have no idea." He answered. He was thinking over the possibilities in his head... Jenny couldn't have regenerated, she hadn't changed... unless...

"Detonation in 20 rels... 19..." The voice of the supreme dalek startled him. He looked around desperately, but saw no solution. There was no way to stop the bomb, no way to save themselves, no way to save the universe. If only he wasn't in this blasted holding cell, he could use the TARDIS, or the crucible console...

Davros flicked a switch, and a screen appeared, showing the 27 planets, all glowing with energy, about to detonate the bomb.

"Stand witness, Time Lord! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And, oh. The end of the universe has come." Davros crowed.

Jenny stood up, and turned to see the others watching the screen, concentrating on it. Not even the daleks on guard noticed her. She quickly looked around her, making some connections, before she started pressing buttons, flicking switches and turning handles at high speed. She could do this, she knew, if only she had more time...

"Four, three, two, one..." The counting stopped, but the screen disappeared. An alarm sounded, loud, blaring across the entire ship. The occupants of the vault looked around confused, before seeing Jenny, behind the control panel.

"Hello, Dad." She echoed, smiling at her Dad, flicking a switch with one hand. He stared at her, remembering the day she'd first said that to him... her birthday... and her first death day. He had a vague idea of how she might have survived in his mind, but he didn't have time to think it over. They had more pressing matters to deal with.

"What did you do?" he asked finally. He was so glad to see her, so happy that she'd stopped the detonation, but his Time Lord brain wanted to know what she had done.

"I think I closed all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop?" She replied carefully. Although she could easily do this science stuff now, she still had trouble explaining it at high speed like her Dad did...

"System in shut down!"

"Detonation Negative. Explain, Explain, Explain!" The Supreme Dalek shouted.

"Where did you learn all that?" The doctor asked, looking at his daughter proudly, but with a bemused expression on his face.

"I've picked up a few tricks whilst I've been running around." Jenny answered.

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros interrupted. He lifted his hand to shoot her with energy again, but Jenny just frowned, pressed a button and flicked a switch, and the electrical energy he was using backfired up his own arm.

"Argh!" he screamed. Jenny grinned. The doctor watched, her a strange expression on his face as she explained what she had done.

"Exterminate her!" Davros yelled, and the daleks started towards her. The doctor watched fearfully, as did all the humans, but Jenny didn't seem bothered, as she pressed a few more buttons, and pulled a few handles on the control panel. Then she looked up, he usual cheeky grin on her face.

The daleks tried to shoot, but their weapons didn't seem to want to co-operate.

"Weapons non-functional."

"How?" The doctor demanded limply. His daughter had just completed the one thing he'd been trying to do for centuries. Stop the daleks killing.

"I made a Macro transmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix." She told him, stunned that her Dad didn't know that. The doctor stared at her, silently for a minute, working it all out in his head, making the connections he'd never made before. Then he grinned.

"But that's brilliant!"

"Now that you've worked that out, d'ya think you could let us out of these cells?" Donna called impatiently. Jenny nodded at Donna, and pressed a button. The beams disappeared, and the doctor, Rose and Donna stepped out thankfully.

"Get them away from the controls!" Davros ordered frantically, trying to get his plan back on track. Jenny narrowed her eyes, and started working on the control panel again. A second later she had turned a dial, and the daleks were spinning in circles. The doctor stared at her bewildered. Jenny was doing things he wouldn't think of in a million years. And it was brilliant.

Above them, all the daleks on board, including the Supreme One were starting to spin uncontrollably.

"What is happening? Explain!" It commanded, but got no answer.

The doctor raced over to the control panel, as Rose, Donna, Martha and Sarah-Jane started pushing the daleks out of the way. Jack had run into the TARDIS, and emerged a minute later with the two guns; his, and Rose's. The doctor hugged Jenny tightly.

"I thought you were dead." He murmured.

"I woke up." she answered simply, before releasing herself from his hold.

"Come on Dad, we've got twenty-seven planets to send home." He grinned at her, and activated the magnetron on the giant control panel.

"Stop this at once!" Davros ordered, advancing towards them menacingly. Jack threw one of the guns he'd been holding at Mickey, who caught it, and aimed it at Davros.

"Stay right where you are, mister!" He said in low, dangerous tones.

The doctor watched as Sarah-Jane and Rose exchanged a few words, before turning to Jenny.

"Ready?" He questioned. She nodded, and they pulled out the levers, reversing the magnetron. The doctor pressed buttons, happily sending all the planets back to their original positions in the universe. Soon almost all the planets had disappeared, when the doctor noticed a reading on the panel.

"We need more power!" he yelled. Rose wandered over to him, as Jenny immediately began flicking more switches, trying to power up the magnetron again.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is anyone gonna tell me who she is?" Rose asked.

"She's my daughter." The doctor answered simply, still gazing at the monitor. Rose gasped, then narrowed her eyes.

"How?" The doctor looked up at her, slightly confused, before he realised what she was thinking. He crossed his fingers, hoping that Rose would let him explain before she jumped to conclusions.

"We were on this planet, Messaline, and my hand was forced into this machine which took a DNA sample, which was then used to create Jenny using progenation. That's reproduction from a single organism, making one parent into the biological mother and father. It takes a sample of diploid cells, splits them into haploids, then recombines them in a different arrangement, and grows them into a human. Jenny was created from me, and cos of my DNA she has two hearts. But then this general in this war we stopped shot her, and we thought she died..." Rose blinked, puzzled by his scientific knowledge, before taking in the rest of what he had said. Then she hugged the doctor, much to his relief. He had thought he'd end up on the end of one of the famous Tyler slaps, if not from Rose, then from her mother.

"But how does that explain those time lines and me?" Donna asked, slightly confused. Jenny frowned.

"But the time lines haven't been just converging on you, they've been converging on Rose as well." The doctor stared, then shrugged. He couldn't think why the time lines would converge on Rose and Donna, unless it was something to do with...

"We'll find out soon enough, I bet." Jack grumbled, startling the doctor out of his thoughts again.

Davros, who had been listening to their chatter with half an ear, turned to Dalek Caan.

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan! Why did you not foresee this?" He demanded. Caan just giggled hysterically again. The doctor grinned as something started to make sense.

"Oh I think he did. Some thing's been manipulating the time lines for ages. Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time. And the same in Pete's universe, for Rose."

"This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor." Caan burbled, his manic voice sounding very slightly serious for a second.

"You betrayed the Daleks!" Davros said, sounding aghast. Caan twitched violently.

"I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed "No more!"" Caan told him.

On the bridge above the vault, the Supreme One, who had been watching them all on screen, yelled;

"I will descend to the vault!"

Jack cocked his gun as the Supreme Dalek appeared.

"Heads up!" He yelled, aiming at the Dalek.

"Davros, you have betrayed us." The Supreme One stated. The doctor shook his head, for all they were created by a genius, Daleks could be so stupid sometimes.

"It was Dalek Caan!" The evil genius yelled in defence. But the Supreme One ignored him.

"The vault will be purged. You will all be Exterminated!" It shot at the control panel where the doctor and Jenny were still standing, sending off the last few planets.

The doctor stumbled back in alarm as the beam hit the control panel, causing it to explode slightly.

"Like I was saying, Feel this!" Jack yelled, shooting at the Dalek again. This time however, it was with a useful gun, and the Supreme One was no more. The doctor got to his feet, and hastily examined the control panel. Then he cursed inside his head.

"We've lost the magnetron, and there's only one planet left, guess which one?" He didn't wait for an answer, as he continued, a plan forming in his mind, "But we can use the TARDIS!" He leapt into his beloved ship and started racing around the console. He heard Jenny's voice calling;

"Holding Earth stability! Maintaining atmospheric shell." He heard dalek Caan's voice:

"The Prophecy must complete." Followed by Davros' frantic cry:

"Don't listen to him!"

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen!" Caan cried. Jenny stared at the destroyed dalek Caan, thinking hard.

"He's right..." She said slowly, "With or without a reality bomb any empire this big is large enough to slaughter the universe. We have to stop them!" Donna looked at her keenly.

"Just wait for the Doctor..." she started, but Jenny shook her head viciously.

"I can do this!" She yelled, as she started racing around the Dalek control panel. The others watched as she finished what she was doing, and then reached up to pull a cable down, effectively breaking a circuit.

"Blasting them back!" She yelled. Everyone looked around, confused as to what she had done, as the wailing from the Daleks started.

The TARDIS beeped loudly, once, as Jenny pulled the cable, effectively gaining the doctor's attention. He stood up from where he'd been lying on the floor, fixing a cable in a different way, and ran out of the TARDIS. She couldn't have...

"What have you done?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The biggest family on Earth**

**Summary: An alternate Journey's End, where the doctor admits his feelings to Rose, Donna's fine, and Jack finds someone he really loves. Told from mainly the Doctor's POV.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ten/Rose, some Jack/Donna**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, the BBC does. And I certainly don't own the BBC.**_

**This story was originally written by _Lupinus Maximus_, and I've adopted it. I've made changes here and there, but otherwise it's basically the same. If you don't like the changes I've made, I'm really sorry, but I was given free reign over the story, and I don't feel I've changed that much.**

___**Previously: **____The TARDIS beeped loudly, once, as Jenny pulled the cable, effectively gaining the doctor's attention. He stood up from where he'd been lying on the floor, fixing a cable in a different way, and ran out of the TARDIS. ____She couldn't have..._

_"__What have you done?"_

Jenny turned to face her Father, a strange expression on her face. He looked slightly angry, but also slightly scared and she couldn't see why... she hadn't done anything wrong, had she?

"I...I did what you did. For the Cybermen. I gave them back their emotions." The doctor stared at her. For a second Jenny thought he was extremely angry with her. But then he was grinning widely, and hugging her.

"Brilliant! That's brilliant!" He yelled, releasing her.

"Impossible!" Another voice said. The crowd turned to Davros, who was still glaring at them... if you could call it glaring, seeing as he had no eyes...

"I created the daleks! I know their biological code! They did not have emotions taken away from them, they never had them in the first place!" Davros roared over the noise of Dalek's wails. But the doctor, who seemed to have already considered this in his head, like he always did, grinned craftily at Davros.

"But you weren't so clever when you created them this time, were you Davros? You created them from your own body, you said didn't you? And your body has emotions. You can feel joy and pain, happiness and grief, but you've just become immune to them. Made yourself more and more like the daleks. But these daleks, they have emotions, but they were blocked. You've become old Davros. Muddled up your own creation!" The doctor told him. Davros stared at him, as the wails from the daleks started to become louder, and they began exploding, just as the cybermen had. The doctor looked around his group, then leapt into action.

"Get into the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run! In! In! In! In!" He yelled dashing around the control panel, apparently sorting a few things out. He stuck his head inside the doors to make sure everyone was there, before he heard a roar of rage behinds him. But, being the doctor, he mistook it for pain.

"Davros! Come with me! I promise I can save you!" He yelled through the flames, and smoke and noise. But Davros just growled at him.

"Never forget, Doctor. You did this! I name you, forever... you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!" The doctor stared at him, figuring out his meaning. He couldn't mean now... they'd just saved all the planets... so must mean... No...... the Time War? But he couldn't have done anything....

A tower of fire fell in front of Davros, blocking the insane scientist out of sight. The doctor looked around a final time, before turning and hurrying into the TARDIS.

Dwo0oDWo0oDWo0oDW

Donna was sat on the Captain's chair, looking slightly stressed. Jackie and Mickey were talking quietly in the corner, although they seemed to be sort of arguing about something. Jenny and Rose were staring at the console screen. Sarah-Jane seemed to be chatting with Martha about something. That was all reasonably normal, if a little out of place for a time where the universe was in grave danger of dying not five minutes ago. But then his companions were often like that. But it was Jack that puzzled him. He was staring at Donna, with a strange expression on his face. It wasn't his usual 'your hot, I'd like to sleep with you.' flirting look, but a more quiet look. And there was something different in his eyes.

But being the Doctor, he didn't work out what it was. Or not immediately, like some people would. He just filed it away in his cramped brain to think about later, before leaping up the ramp, and racing towards the control panel.

"Right then! Off we go!" He yelled, pulling a lever down. Everyone jumped up to stand around the console, and the Doctor grinned at them all.

"What about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space!" Sarah-Jane called. The doctor winced slightly. He'd almost forgotten that, lucky that Sarah was used to dealing with disasters now.

"I'm on it." He said in a commanding voice, trying to make it look like he hadn't forgotten. Rose chuckled under her breath and he sighed inwardly; he could never keep things from her. He gently shoved Jenny away from the monitor, and looked into it, tapping it slightly with his thumb, tuning it in.

"Torchwood Hub! This is the Doctor! Are you receiving me?" He intoned grandly. A few people rolled their eyes. A voice soon came out of the monitor speakers.

"Loud and clear! Is Jack there?" Gwen asked. The doctor glanced up at Jack, then grinned slightly.

"Can't get rid of him." Then he looked at Gwen more carefully. "Jack, what's her name?"

"Gwen Cooper." Jack told him, grinning.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?" He asked. Everyone looked up at him, confused.

"Yes, all the way back to the eighteen-hundreds?" She told him, just as confused as everyone else. The doctor glanced at Rose and grinned.

"Yeah, I thought so, spatial genetic multiplicity, eh Rose." He said, nudging her. She stared at the screen then grinned.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, yeah, funny old world." The doctor said. He still couldn't get over coincidences like that, they were amazing. "Anyways... Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me."

"Doing it now Sir." Ianto said, before ducking away and fixing something up.

"What's that for?" Gwen queried. Using the rift was dangerous, and they were right next to it...

"It's a tow rope." The doctor answered blandly. "Now then, Sarah, what was your son's name?"

"Luke. He's called Luke. And the computer's called Mr Smith." The doctor raised his eyebrows very slightly at 'Mr Smith', but decided to ignore it, instead, tapping the monitor again to get it to tune into Sarah-Jane's attic.

"Calling Luke and Mr Smith! This is the Doctor. Come on Luke, shake a leg!" He watched as the young lad jumped up and rushed towards the super computer.

"Is Mum there?" Luke asked quickly.

"Oh she's fine and dandy." The doctor told him smiling. "Now, Mr Smith, I want you to harness the rift power and loop it around the TARDIS, you got that?" He told the computer, slightly doubting it's abilities in the back of his mind, even though he knew Sarah would only have the best.

"I regret, I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals." Mr Smith intoned. The doctor winced.

"Oh, blimey that's gonna take a while..." He started, but Sarah-Jane ran round the console and pushed him out of the way.

"No, no, no, let me! K9, out you come!" The doctor watched happily as his old friend appeared next to Luke. He grinned.

"Oh, good dog! K-9, give Mr Smith the base code!" He told him quickly. The dog trundled forward, sticking his device out towards Mr Smith.

"Master! TARDIS base code now being transferred. The process is simple!" K9 said happily. The doctor didn't stop to watch as K9 transferred the base code, he started racing around the console, arranging people.

"Now then, you lot... Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that." He indicated a couple of things, and then raced around again towards Rose;

"Cos, you know why this TARDIS always is always rattling about the place? Rose, that, there." He rambled on, pushing people into place, showing buttons and levers.

"It's designed to have six pilots. And I had to do it single handed. Jenny, you deal with that... Martha, keep that level. But not any more! Jack, there you go, steady that. Donna, keep a hold of that... Now we can fly this thing..." He paused as he reached Jackie, and then stopped rambling manically.

"No, Jackie, no, no, not you, don't touch anything, just... stand back." He told her, crossing his fingers that she wouldn't slap him for that. But she just nodded. Living in that parallel universe must have made her realise you shouldn't touch alien things like the TARDIS if you're told not to. Something he was glad of.

"Like it's meant to be flown!" He continued, as though it had never happened.

"We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr Smith, and we're gonna fly Planet Earth back home!" He ran back round the console and took his place again.

"Right then! Off we go!" He snapped a second lever downwards, and then watched the monitor carefully as they started towing the Earth back to its place in the universe. Everyone around him were doing their job, smiling and exchanging a few words as they drove the TARDIS together. He glanced down at Rose next to him, who seemed intent on the job he had given her. He smiled slightly. It was good to have Rose back in the TARDIS again. She looked up at him, as if sensing his gaze on her, and smiled back at him.

The TARDIS lurched slightly as they hit their final destination. The Solar system. The doctor watched the screen again, checking that everything went correctly: the Earth started orbiting the sun again, and the moon started orbiting the Earth...

And everyone was laughing and cheering, and hugging each other. It was a good reason to celebrate, he supposed. They had just saved all of reality from an insane scientist and his even more insane creations. And there hadn't been many deaths. Only those few people, those innocent people who had been slaughtered by the test of the reality bomb. And the very few amount of people who had tried to resist the dalek's. And Harriet Jones. The woman whose life he had destroyed. It hurt just to think about that.

He felt arms wrap around him, and glanced down to see Rose's golden head.

"You okay?" His feelings must have been showing on his face...

"Yeah" he answered, hugging her back, "I'm fine." He bent down and kissed her gently, before letting her go.

When the doctor had entered the TARDIS, Jack had been thinking deeply. About Donna. The fiery red-head confused him somehow. He couldn't tell what his feelings for her were.

Or I just don't recognise them... he thought to himself. It wasn't like the feelings he had for anyone else, it was something deeper. And if it was what he thought it was, then he was scared. And he was sure it was. His feelings for Rose weren't like this, definitely not, the doctor would kill him. He regarded Rose almost as a little sister now. And Martha was just a friend. A really good friend, but definitely just a friend. For once in his life, Jack was totally baffled.

Then the doctor had bounded into the TARDIS, all happy and bouncy. Jack had never seen the doctor like this before. When he had first met the guy, when he had big ears and a northern accent, the guy hadn't ever bounced the way this doctor did. And back on Utopia, on the Valiant, the doctor had never been this ecstatic, even when he had just saved the world. And that was partially how Jack felt, this minute. Like nothing could go wrong.

It was when they were driving the TARDIS, towing the Earth back home, when he realised why the doctor was acting like that. It was Rose. The way he looked at her said it all. And Jack mentally hit himself for not thinking of it earlier. But that made him think more.

The Doctor is happy because he's got Rose back, and he's admitted his feelings to her. But I feel almost as happy as he looks, almost as content. But why? He thought to himself. For once, I don't have the answer. That was, until his gaze rested on Donna, who was standing next to him, holding a lever down. And his heart leapt to his throat.

It was Donna.

Donna was the reason he was feeling happy, content, ecstatic. And when Jack realised what that meant, he almost fainted from shock.

He, Jack Harkness, had fallen in love with Donna Noble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The biggest family on Earth**

**Summary: An alternate Journey's End, where the doctor admits his feelings to Rose, Donna's fine, and Jack finds someone he really loves. Told from mainly the Doctor's POV.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ten/Rose, some Jack/Donna**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, the BBC does. And I certainly don't own the BBC.**_

**This story was originally written by _Lupinus Maximus_, and I've adopted it. I've made changes here and there, but otherwise it's basically the same. **

**A/N: This chapter is the first chapter I have written of this story myself, as _Lupinus Maximus_ just gave me a vague draft of the first part of this chapter. **

_****__Previously: __He, Jack Harkness, had fallen in love with Donna Noble._

_T_he doctor watched as everyone finished hugging everyone else. Jack was standing quietly to the side still, and that worried him slightly, but he couldn't do anything now.

"Right... Earth, London, 2008, here we come!!!" The doctor yelled ecstatically, and everyone felt the usual jolt as the TARDIS whirled into action, and after a few bumps and people falling over, they landed.

Sarah-Jane stepped out of the TARDIS and the Doctor followed her to have a word with her.

She turned to him, a wide smile on her face.

"You know, you act like such a lonely man. But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth!" He grinned, considering in his head as he hugged her good bye. She raced off down the street, calling over her shoulder.

"I've gotta go! He's only fourteen! It's a long story, and Thank-you!" She soon disappeared out of sight round the corner.

__

"I'm gonna miss you. More than anyone." Mickey looked at Jackie, a sorrowful expression on his face.

"What d'you mean? The Doctor's going to take us home, isn't he?" Jackie queried, confused. Mickey shook his head.

"Well, that's the point." He told her. Jackie, understanding suddenly, hugged him tightly.

__

"Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time." The doctor was stood outside the TARDIS with Martha now, saying goodbye for the third time since she had left the TARDIS after the whole Master fiasco. Martha just nodded.

"Consider it done." He grinned, and hugged her.

"Make sure you invite me to the wedding, Martha Jones." She laughed.

"If you give me an address to send the invite to." She answered cheekily, turning and walking down the path. He grinned at her retreating figure, and was about to step back in the TARDIS, when Mickey walked out of the doors.

"Oi, where d'you think you're going?" Mickey just grinned at him.

"Well I'm not stupid, I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my Gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me now." The doctor nodded, feeling slightly guilty. He had sort of ruined Mickey's life after all. But then, Mickey didn't seem to bothered now, so why should he?

"What will you do?"

"Anything! Brand new life! Just you watch!" Mickey knocked his fist with the doctor's and walked off down the path, calmly following Martha and Sarah-Jane. The doctor sighed, and stepped back into the TARDIS, and up to the console, where the others were waiting.

"Time for one last trip. Darlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as..."

__

Jackie stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by Donna and Jack, who wanted to see what this parallel world was like. Jenny decided to stay in the TARDIS to monitor the walls of the universe and make sure they didn't close before they left.

"Ugh, fat lot of good this is! Back of beyond, bloody Norway! I'm gonna have to phone Pete. He's on the nursery run."

Jackie's voice carried into the TARDIS, and Rose turned to the Doctor.

"Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" There was a sorrowful look in his eyes as he gazed back at her. "Doctor! You're not..." she trailed off, and he could see the desperation in her eyes.

"This is your home, Rose." He replied softly. He didn't dare to meet her eyes. But she grabbed the front of his jacket, and forced him to.

"Doctor, we've been through this before. I'm never gonna leave you." He sighed at the determination in her voice, and gave in. He would never win this argument, not when he wanted her to stay anyway. He smiled down at her, and she shook her head at him.

"I thought you knew by now Doctor, there's no getting rid of me."

"I still just don't believe that you'd actually choose me over your Mother." Rose giggled, and he hugged her to him. His Rose. His forever. The tiny voice in the back of his head declared. But the Doctor knew that wasn't true. Eventually she'd die...

He was broken out of his depressing thoughts when Rose wriggled out of his grasp. He gazed down at her, and she smiled solemnly at him.

"I better go an' explain to mum. She's not gonna be happy." The doctor winced and nodded.

"I'll stay here..." He didn't want to risk getting slapped by Jackie for 'stealing' her daughter away...

"Oh no you don't, you're comin' too." And at that he felt himself being dragged out of the TARDIS, to where Jackie and Donna were happily chatting, with Jack just watching them. Or more specifically, Donna...

"There you are Rose! I was about to phone your Father..." Jackie looked up as they walked over to them. The doctor felt Rose take a deep breath beside him, and he slipped his hand into hers, trying to strengthen her somewhat.

"Mum... I'm not staying." Jackie stared at her, slightly crestfallen, and the Doctor braced himself for an explosion. But it never happened.

"I understand Rose. I knew it would come one day. You'd meet a man, and he'd take you away with him. To be honest I thought it would have come sooner than this. But if any man deserves you Rose, it's him. Not just because he's saved the universe gazillions of times, but because I know that he'd do anything to keep you safe." The doctor stared at Jackie. He'd had no idea that she had thought so deeply about this. Then Jackie spun around and pointed her finger at him.

"And you take care of my Rose! Because if I find out you've hurt her at all then I will personally break down the walls of the universe to avenge her! Got that?" He winced and nodded quickly.

"Sure, Jackie, definitely, always...I won't hurt her. I'd never hurt her..." He watched as Jackie nodded and then turned back to Rose.

"You go, love. Save the world for me." She told her thickly. Glancing down at Rose, he could see tears welling up in her eyes, and he released her hand.

"We'll wait inside." He murmured, and then motioned for Jack and Donna to re-enter the TARDIS. He followed them. It could have gone worse. He said to himself, as he glanced back to see the two Tyler's hugging each other for the last time.

__

The doctor settled himself on the seat next to Jenny to wait for Rose.

"So, how did you survive?" He asked Jenny. His daughter rolled his eyes at his curiosity, and he scowled at her.

"Well?"

"I'm not totally sure. Cline said that a lot of this golden stuff came out of my mouth, and then I woke up." The doctor frowned.

"But that's impossible. It's not even as though you had a post-poned regeneration... you haven't changed your appearance. I don't see how it could have happened..." He trailed off, his brow furrowed in concentration until it hit him.

"Oh! Of course! You were within your first fifteen hours of your birth! You still had regeneration energy inside you! Your body healed itself, like mine did when I had my hand chopped off!" Jenny gaped at him, and he had to grin at the expression on her face.

"You had your hand chopped off?"

"Yeah... I got into a sword-fight with the sycorax on Christmas day, right after I regenerated. The sycorax leader sliced my hand off, but because I was within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration, I could just grow it back." He nodded towards the jar containing his hand at the side of the console, and watched as Jenny stared at it.

"Do you always live your life so dangerously?" She asked.

"Why d'you think we have to run so much?" He retorted, and she grinned. "How long has it been for you?" He then asked, quietly. She couldn't have learnt all that scientific knowledge in such a short amount of time. It was impossible, even he couldn't.

"About a year." She answered, looking at the floor. The doctor frowned. Something bad must have happened in that year. But he didn't want to press her now. Not today.

__

Rose stumbled back into the TARDIS, her cheeks wet, but with a determined light in her eyes. He leapt up, and dragged her over to the captains chair and sat her down beside Jenny, before turning to Jack.

"Right! Back to Cardiff then, Jack?" Jack, who had been staring into space again, jumped, and then nodded.

"Yeah, sure Doc." He didn't notice Donna's slightly crestfallen expression. The doctor, however, did. And then it clicked. And he almost yelled in surprise. So that was why Jack had been so quiet, and Donna so upset when Jack had 'died'. Jack had fallen for Donna. And if he was correct, Donna had also fallen for Jack. But the doctor decided against meddling in their lives, because he knew he would almost certainly make it worse. He could barely manage his own love life, let alone the love life of two of the most complicated people he'd ever met. And he really didn't want to be slapped by Donna...

__

Donna was tired. They'd lost the earth and been kidnapped by daleks. They'd beaten the daleks and flown the earth home. But that was all in a day's work for Donna Noble. It was the emotional levels she'd been through today that were making her tired. First she'd been sent into a parallel world where life had been so stressful, and then there'd been the worry of losing the Earth, and not being able to do anything. Then the Doctor had almost died, and then meant to regenerate, but hadn't, and that had put her on edge. And then she'd been so upset when Jack had been shot by that dalek. And then the joy of when he'd some back to life... Also the joy of seeing Jenny alive again, but somehow that had taken a back seat. Jack seemed more important to her now. Like Lance had seemed more important when Nerys had had her twins...

Then it hit her. She was comparing her feelings for Jack with her original feelings for Lance. She was in love with him.

The TARDIS shuddered to a halt as they landed by the rift in Cardiff. We may as well refuel while we're here. The doctor had thought. Rose leapt up and ran towards the doors, and Donna followed. Jack nodded at the Doctor silently, and made a move to leave when Jenny held something up.

"Captain? Hadn't you better take this back with you? Dad doesn't like guns much." She was holding the large black gun Jack had brought with him earlier, the one that defeated daleks. The doctor shuddered slightly at Jenny's carefree mention of guns, and nodded in agreement. Jack laughed, and took the gun from Jenny.

"Yeah. I've heard plenty on the subject from him." He replied in his usual manner. Jenny giggled.

"Well if you will insist on carrying a gun..." The doctor snapped, although he too was grinning.

Suddenly two simultaneous screams from outside echoed through the TARDIS. As did two monotone cries of "Exterminate!"

* * *

**o.O Evil cliffie! Might be slightly angsty next chapter, so it will either be a shorter chapter, or it will take longer to update. Sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The biggest family on Earth**

**Summary: An alternate Journey's End, where the doctor admits his feelings to Rose, Donna's fine, and Jack finds someone he really loves. Told from mainly the Doctor's POV.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ten/Rose, some Jack/Donna**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, the BBC does. And I certainly don't own the BBC.**_

**This story was originally written by _Lupinus Maximus_, and I've adopted it. I've made changes here and there, but otherwise it's basically the same. As _Lupinus_ _Maximus_ only wrote the first seven chapters, and only gave me the start of the eighth, this chapter is now all mine. So if you want to complain about anything, it's my fault. ;)**

**A/N- Torchwood features slightly in this chapter. I have never watched Torchwood, so if anything is different, or they are OOC, please excuse that. **

_**Previously: **__Suddenly two simultaneous screams from outside echoed through the TARDIS. As did two monotone cries of "Exterminate!"_

Jack blinked once, before charging out of the door. The Doctor stared after him incredulously. _Daleks?Hadn't they just gotten rid of them?_ He exchanged a puzzled glance with Jenny, who was just as clueless as he. Suddenly a roar of rage echoed back into the TARDIS, followed by two blasts. The doctor quickly raced out of the TARDIS to join Jack, followed swiftly by Jenny.

About twenty metres away from the TARDIS stood two smouldering remains of daleks, and two bodies lying on the cold stone. Jack was staring at them, his gun dropped out of his hand. His back was to the Doctor however, so the Doctor couldn't see Jack's shocked and pained expression. As the Doctor got closer however, he could see what was wrong.

He recognised the two bodies, instantly.

Donna. And Rose.

'Rose. _NO! Rose!_' All the life drained out of his face as he saw her body lying there, her eyes closed, an expression of shock on her youthful face. He fell to his knees beside her, desperately feeling for a pulse, a heartbeat, anything.

But there was none. No human could survive a dalek ray. He could feel her body slowly cooling, her skin gradually turning grey as the blood stopped flowing, and her heart stopped pumping.

"Rose..." He whispered, heart-broken. He gathered her body in his arms, rocking her gently as his grief overwhelmed him.

His breathing was shallow, and he could feel tears forming in his eyes, slowly making their way down his face as he cradled her body to him. The love of his life was gone. The anger and the sorrow and the pain and the loss he had felt at the end of the Time War had returned, and this time she was not there to heal him. To make him better.

And Donna lay beside her. The only person who had helped him with this loss before. The only person who had succeeded in helping him. Donna, who had stood by him throughout the last year. Donna, who had lived through two parallel worlds forming around her. His best friend. One of the most brilliant women in creation. And she was dead, killed by the last two daleks in existence. He had promised her Granddad that he would look after her.

The Doctor could feel his world dying around him.

()()()()()()()()()()

Jenny stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, watching as the two men all but broke down completely. Captain Jack wasn't nearly as bad as the Doctor, he was still standing, but he still seemed pretty upset. But Jenny hadn't the heart to disturb them yet. And anyway, she felt a the loss as well. Donna had been the first to accept her, the one who had forced her Dad to understand, who had helped him to accept her.

But when people started coming out of buildings, and staring at them, Jenny decided to bring them back into the TARDIS. She walked over to her Dad, and put her arms around him gently. He stopped rocking, and looked up at her, shock in his brown eyes. Jenny smiled sadly at him, and cautiously helped him to his feet, before she pushed him gently towards the TARDIS. He stumbled back towards his ship. Then Jenny carefully half-carried half-dragged Rose's body back into the TARDIS, laying it on the grating.

Jack noticed what she was doing, and as she moved back outside to help him, he swallowed, and swung Donna's body up into his arms, before staggering back into the TARDIS. Jenny followed him, shutting the door firmly behind her, ignoring the extremely bemused humans outside.

()()()()()()()()()()

The two women lay side-by-side, on the grating floor. The Doctor was slumped against the edge on the console, staring at the wall. Jack was sat on the captain's chair, his head in his hands. Jenny was torn between comforting her Dad herself or phoning someone like Martha, or that Sarah Jane to comfort him.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was at least twenty minutes before any of them said anything. Then Jack looked up.

"How come there were daleks, Doctor? I thought Jenny got rid of them." The Doctor looked up at him, swallowing.

"I don't know. Something must have protected them." His mouth was dry, if those daleks had escaped, were there more? How many more innocent people would die?

"But I thought all daleks had been called in to shelter from the bomb." Jenny interjected. He shook his head.

"Something must have been stopping them, sealing them in." He answered quietly.

"But nothing can stop a dalek." Jack looked confused. If a these daleks could get into the TARDIS, surely they could get through anything.

"Nothing except a time-bubble." The Doctor answered hollowly, laughing humourlessly. There wasn't about to be a time-bubble round here... but then he wasn't expecting Jack's reaction to that sentence.

"Bugger." He glanced up at him, questioning silently.

"Tosh created a time-bubble for the hub. The ultimate protection. There were two layers of the time-bubble sealing the hub. One on the inner edge, to keep us safe... and one on the outer edge to stop whatever it was escaping... it must have protected those daleks from everything Jenny did... and then they managed to escape, when the time-bubble was collapsed by us using the rift to tow us home." Jack explained grimly. The Doctor mumbled something in Gallifreyan under his breath, before resting his head on his knees and ignoring the others.

()()()()()()()()()()

An hour had now passed, and the Doctor still wasn't moving from his position on the floor. Jack was getting worried for the man's health. Not just his physical being, but his mental health. On the game station, when the Doctor he had first known had thought Rose was dead, he'd lost his energy, his fun, and the only thing that had kept him going was thoughts of avenging her. And this Doctor had been pretty bad when he'd lost Rose for the first time. He had barely been able to talk about her, apart from the basic 'she's fine, she's living in a parallel world.' But now the Doctor must be hurting even more. He'd finally confessed his love for Rose, and she had reassured him that she loved him as well. And now she'd died. They'd lost her for the second time. And this time she wasn't just trapped in a parallel world, where at least she was alive and healthy. She was dead, never coming back.

And it hurt Jack a lot. But it hurt the Doctor the most.

()()()()()()()()()()

It took another half hour for the Doctor to snap out of his daze. He slowly clambered to his feet, breathing deeply. Jack, who had been watching him, also stood up.

"I'm... I'm gonna check that Gwen and Ianto are okay." Jack said, his voice still hard. The Doctor nodded, deciding to go with him. It would take his mind off this, at least. He pulled his coat on, and motioned for Jenny to follow them, which she did happily.

They followed Jack out of the TARDIS, through the flocks of busy people, through the tourist information centre and into the Hub.

Ianto and Gwen looked up cheerfully when the trio entered, and so were shocked by Jack's grieving expression, and the Doctor's pained one.

Jack ignored Ianto and Gwen for the moment, and walked straight through to his office, slamming and locking the door behind him. The Doctor gazed after him, before sitting down on one of the empty chairs silently. Jenny cursed in her head. It was up for her to make a conversation then. And explain...

"Hi, I'm Jenny, _he's_ my Dad." She said, pointing at the Doctor, who made an effort to smile lightly at her. It didn't really work, but she appreciated the fact that he was still going to hang on for her. Gwen and Ianto managed to snap out of it.

"I'm Gwen, and this is Ianto. What's up with Jack?" The Doctor looked away forcefully, and Jenny sighed.

"You'd better sit down."

()()()()()()()()()()

"So basically the time-bubble meant that two daleks survived your... emotion blast, and killed Rose Tyler and Donna Noble?"

"Yeah." Jenny answered shortly.

"But... why's Jack taking it so hard? I mean, I can understand the Doctor, he's just lost his best friend and love of his life, or at least according to Jack and Martha that's what they are, but they weren't that close to Jack, were they?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Rose was." The Doctor stated hollowly, staring at them, a lost look in his eye. "If it wasn't for Rose, well, Jack would either still be stuck in World War two, or he'd have died on the game station. I think Rose is like a younger sister to him." He paused, "_Was_ like a younger sister to him."

"But what about Donna? He wasn't close to her, was he? They've never met before today." Ianto put in. Jenny looked slightly puzzled as well. The Doctor sighed heavily, and sat up properly.

"Let's just say, if they had had about half an hour more together, they'd probably have been snogging each other senseless." They all blinked at the Doctor's bluntness. Jenny narrowed her eyes. Her Father wasn't usually this blunt when he was talking about things like that. But what he said about Jack and Donna were probably true. They had been looking at each other funny.

"Yeah, they were staring at each other a lot." She voiced her thoughts to the room.

"And when Donna thought Jack had died, she was quite upset, and she'd only known him for about ten minutes. Funny though, they were arguing about something earlier." The Doctor sighed again and lay his aching head on his arms. _It would be so nice to just go to sleep... maybe even forever.._.

()()()()()()()()()()

Half an hour later, Jenny was sat chatting to Gwen and Ianto about anything and everything and the Doctor was slumped asleep on the table. That was when Jack stepped out of his office, looking rather uncomfortable, and still rather sad.

"Gwen, Ianto? Could I talk to you?" They nodded and silently stood and walked into his office. Jack nodded, smiling sadly at Jenny, before re-entering his office, and shutting the door behind them.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Ten minutes later Jack stepped out of his office, followed by a slightly shocked, but understanding Gwen and Ianto. He walked up to the Doctor, who was still slumped across the table, and shook him hard.

"Doc! Wake up!" The Doctor opened his eyes blearily. _Where was he?_ Everything soon focused though, and he sighed heavily.

"What, Jack?" Jack grinned at him.

"Are we off, then Doctor?"

"Sure..." He trailed off... _We?_ "Wait... what d'ya mean _we_?" Jack blinked at him.

"I'm coming with you." Jack wanted to stay on the TARDIS, at least for now. There would be less time to brood over losing Donna, and Rose. Also, the Doctor might have Jenny, which meant that he wouldn't just give up the will to live, but he was a broken man. And Jenny didn't know her Father very well. Jack had helped him when he'd lost the Master, and he knew the Doctor of old. He wasn't about to let him go off.

"Oh. Alright. Allons-y."

The trio made their way out of the Hub, leaving Gwen and Ianto in charge of Torchwood for now. Martha and Mickey would be turning up soon, so they wouldn't be alone for long.

()()()()()()()()()()

The Doctor, Jenny and Jack walked across the Plass to the TARDIS silently. Neither Jack nor Jenny dared to talk to the Doctor unless is was necessary: it was obvious that the Timelord needed to deal with his grief in his own way. And no-one would be able to force _him_ to talk about it anyway.

Jack fished around in his pocket for his key, and unlocked the door. He stepped inside, followed by Jenny and her Father. But as the door swung shut behind them, a golden-white light, so bright that it blinded them instantly, enveloped them. The Doctor flailed blindly towards the console, a severe headache already pounding on his temples. He could hear Jenny's cries behind him, and Jack's exclamations, before they both passed out from the intense headaches caused by the light. He felt for the TARDIS in his mind, but she too was hurting. It was only a matter of minutes before the Doctor passed out too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The biggest family on Earth**

**Summary: An alternate Journey's End, where the doctor admits his feelings to Rose, Donna's fine, and Jack finds someone he really loves. Told from mainly the Doctor's POV.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ten/Rose, some Jack/Donna**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, the BBC does. And I certainly don't own the BBC.**_

**This story was originally written by _Lupinus Maximus_, and I've adopted it. I've made changes here and there, but otherwise it's basically the same. As _Lupinus_ _Maximus_ only wrote the first seven chapters, and only gave me the start of the eighth, these chapters are now all mine. So if you want to complain about anything, it's my fault. ;)**

_**Previously: **__But as the door swung shut behind them, a golden-white light, so bright that it blinded them instantly, enveloped them. The Doctor flailed blindly towards the console, a severe headache already pounding on his temples. He could hear Jenny's cries behind him, and Jack's exclamations, before they both passed out from the intense headaches caused by the light. He felt for the TARDIS in his mind, but she too was hurting. It was only a matter of minutes before the Doctor passed out too._

She opened her eyes slowly, expecting to see the white walls ceiling of her bedroom. But the ceiling wasn't white, it was gold. She sat up suddenly as her sleep-addled brain realised this. The walls were golden too. There was nothing here, it was as though she was stuck in limbo somewhere. And then she remembered.

()()

Rose looked around frantically, assessing her situation. The Doctor, Jack and Jenny were no where to be seen. There was only Donna here with her. And she was still unconscious. There was a golden haze surrounding them, a bit like the Doctor's regeneration energy. But Rose didn't bother to ponder over that now. She needed to see if Donna was okay.

Donna woke up to see Rose keeling beside her, desperately trying to wake her up. She sat up with a bang.

"Where are we?" She demanded. She couldn't see the Doctor, or Jenny or Jack anywhere.

"No idea." Rose replied. Her answer was calm enough, but her eyes were filled with worry betraying her.

Then something moved out of the mist behind them. A tall body, slowly coming into focus, pacing towards them. Rose and Donna scrambled to their feet, prepared to run, even if there was no where to go. But as they gazed at the figure, they could see that there was not only one figure, but nine. The girls stood frozen as the nine figures walked towards them. But as the first figure came into view, Rose recognised him immediately.

She would never forget that battered leather jacket, the radar ears, the piercing blue eyes.

"Doctor?" she breathed. Donna glanced at her as though she had gone insane, but she ignored her. The Doctor grinned at her.

"Hello Rose. Who's your friend?"

"Donna Noble." Donna answered for herself. "Rose, who is he?"

"He's the Doctor. The Doctor I knew first. Before he regenerated into our Doctor." She explained still staring at the Doctor. Then the other eight figures stepped into view. Rose and Donna stared at the mismatched bunch. One of them coughed slightly, and the Doctor turned to them as though he'd forgotten them.

"Oh yeah. These are... well they're my past incarnations." Rose gaped at him, and Donna burst out laughing.

"Are you saying that our space-man used to look like that?" She gasped, pointing at the one with the crazy scarf, who raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes." The Doctor replied. Rose just stared around at the gathering of Doctors, eventually managing to regain her speech.

"But Doctor, why are we here?"

"Ah. Well... it's a long story. Do you remember what happened just before we came here?" The Doctor had a grave look on his face, and both Rose and Donna immediately strained their memories to remember. It was Donna who got there first.

"Oh My God! We were shot by daleks! What's this place then, heaven?" She asked, looking around expectantly. Rose just stood there, shocked. She had died. She had left the Doctor, her Doctor. And she had promised him forever.  
"No. This is the realm of the Timelords. All past regenerations can be found here." The young man in the cricket outfit told Donna.

"...Of any Timelord. But as you have only met the Doctor, you can only meet us. You're humans right now. You shouldn't be here." Added in the one with the long scarf.

"Then why are we here?" Rose asked, confused. How could they not be meant to be here, but be here all the same?

"Because your time isn't over yet." The old man with long white hair, stated mysteriously.

"What d'ya mean by that?" Donna questioned quickly.

"Remember, on the crucible, Jenny said that the time lines were converging on you both. That's because your lives aren't ending here. It's not certain whether you should have been shot by those daleks or not, but you're both definitely not meant to die here and now." The Doctor replied.

"You mean we'll get sent back?" Rose asked, her face lighting up at the thought of returning to the Doctor, her Doctor again. But the ninth Doctor just nodded gravely.

"You'll be sent back, but there is a downside. You'll gain a Timelord's capacity to regenerate."

"Technically, you should only gain one regeneration, but due to the excess regeneration energy that was poured into this realm, I'm guessing you will each have gained five regenerations." The Doctor told them.

"Excess energy...?"

"Yes. A few minutes after the heart of the TARDIS was opened, the immortal, our future self and his daughter entered the TARDIS. The circumstances caused them to collapse. Jenny collapsed onto the jar which held the regeneration energy. That energy was released into the air. Most of it was absorbed into this realm, but some lingered. When you get back, you will find that the Doctor and Jenny have gained three regenerations each."

"It would have been two, as there are three people in the TARDIS, but Mr. Immortal Harkness has no need of the energy, and so he can't absorb it." The Doctor added, grinning lightly. Rose and Donna just gasped.

"Jack's immortal? How? Since when?" Rose questioned, staring at him, gobsmacked. She knew that there must be a reason he survived the dalek ray before, but it hadn't even crossed her mind that he could be immortal. The Doctor looked a bit guilty.

"Since the game station. You should be able to remember now Rose, remember what happened, when you returned then." He told her softly. Rose immediately looked back through her mind for the memories that she had never been able to access.

___()()()()()()()()()()_

___The vortex, pouring through her mind..._

___The Doctor cowering down before her as she stepped out of the TARDIS. His scared question..._

_****__'What've you done?'_

___'I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me' A simple answer..._

___A dalek ray, stopped by a single hand..._

___'I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself' The Doctor's intense stare..._

___'You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space - every single atom of your existence, and I divide them.' The death of the daleks... turning into dust..._

_****__'Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go.' __The Doctor, pleading with her, but it's too much for her to let go..._

___'__How can I let go of this? I bring life...' She watches in her mind as Jack is returned to life, gasping for air as he wakes..._

_****__'__The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault.' __The Doctor's anguished cry as he takes the burden of death upon his own shoulders again..._

___'____I can see everything. All that is... all that was... all that ever could be.' The existence of a Timelord._

___**'That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?' **____Still pleading with her, trying to make her let go... and she realises..._

___'____... it's killing me...' And he steps towards her, and takes her hands in his own._

___**'I think you need a Doctor.' **____He looking straight at her, and then he's kissing her, oh so gently, pulling the time vortex out of her... and she collapses into his arms._

___()()()()()()()()()()_

Rose stared at the Doctor, her first Doctor. He had kissed her... admittedly, to save her life, but still. And he had left Jack behind. She vaguely recalled that he had never lied about that, he'd said that Jack was rebuilding the Earth, but she'd been too busy with the new Doctor to think about it.

"Why did you leave him?" She demanded, turning to face him. He looked down at the floor again, almost guiltily.

"When you brought Jack back, you brought him back forever. He's a fixed point in time now, never changing. And I'm a Timelord. And to a Timelord, a human that is a fixed point in time is wrong. It's this feeling I get, in my guts. It gets better if I'm closer to him for a long period of time, but he was new then. And so was I. It was too much."

"Oh." She stared at him for a moment.

"How come your talking about our Doctor as though he's in your past?" Donna butted in. The Doctor grinned at her.

"As he gets older, we get all his memories. Not the feelings though, just the memories. It's like having a constant film playing in your head. And it's less confusing." He explained carefully. The girls nodded.

"So, what now? How do we get back?"

"Easy. Close your eyes and step forward. Think of it in your mind as though you're about to step off the edge of a cliff."

"Easier said than done, Big Ears." Donna muttered, before they both did as he said.

It felt like they were falling, an unknown force pulling them downwards. To Rose, it felt like the force that had pulled her towards the void, that fateful day. To Donna, it just felt like she was falling to her doom. Even though they both trusted the Doctor more than most people, it's still hard to feel safe when you've got the feelings you're being pulled downwards at a hundred miles per hour.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Doctor? Doctor!" The Doctor opened his eyes slowly. The blinding light had disappeared, but the TARDIS was still glowing, and his eyes were still aching from the light. Jack was knelt beside him, worried. He glanced around carelessly to see Jenny lying face down on the grating, glass surrounding her, cuts on her body. He sat up instantly, ignoring his headache and hastened to her side. Turning her over, the Doctor examined her quickly. Then he breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's fine. She just fell on the jar with my hand in." He told Jack as he looked up at him. Jack grinned slightly, but only for a moment before his expression turned troubled again. The Doctor faltered slightly, as he put his arms under Jenny and lifted her. His head pounded again as he staggered to his feet. He glanced at Jack again, and paused.

"What is it Jack?" He asked, sounding worn out now. Jack blinked at the Doctor's sudden mood swing, and answered.

"The... their bodies. They've gone." He informed him, his voice breaking slightly. The Doctor stared at him, eyes widening.

"What?" Jack just stared back at him, motioning with his arm where Rose and Donna's bodies had been before. "How?" Jack just shook his head.

The Doctor lowered Jenny onto the captain's chair, and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket. He raced past Jack to where Rose and Donna had been lying before, scanning the air. But there was nothing. No traces, just thin air. They were gone. Vanished. Kaput. The Doctor turned around slowly, sighing heavily. He shook his head at Jack's unasked question, stowing the sonic screwdriver back in his jacket, and turned back to Jenny. He was about to lift her and carry her to the medical room, when she opened her eyes.

"Dad?" she murmured, gasping slightly at the pain. Or at least that's what he thought. Until Jack suddenly exclaimed something unintelligible behind him. Looking down at Jenny properly, he realised that she was staring at something over his shoulder. He spun around, to see two figures surrounded by golden light that was slowly fading. And when he realised who they were, the pounding in his head increased ten-fold, and he collapsed.

()()()()()()()()()()

Donna and Rose opened their eyes to see the familiar sight of the TARDIS console. Jack was knelt in the corner, just staring at them, Jenny was lying on the captain's chair, bleeding slightly. And then the Doctor, who had been facing Jenny, turned to face them. And promptly collapsed.

"Heart of steel, that one." Donna commented, as Rose hurried over to him. She felt his pulse, but he seemed fine. Then she tried shaking him to wake him, up but he continued to sleep. Then something clicked in her mind. She turned to Jack, who was still staring between her and Donna, for once at a loss for words.

"Jack, go make a cup of tea, will you? Doctor needs his Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin."

"Tea?" Jack looked at her like she was crazy. Which she probably was, but, yeah.

"Yeah. Tea will heal his synapses and wake him up.

"Okay..." Jack raced out of the console room towards the kitchen, and Rose and Donna turned to Jenny, who was gazing worriedly at her Father, who was slumped on the floor in front of her.

"Jenny, we need to take you to the med bay to heal you." She told the younger girl gently. Jenny nodded, and Donna helped her to her feet. Rose went ahead of them to get stuff ready. It may have been a long time since she had been in there, but she'd had to heal plenty of cuts herself before: she knew her way around the med bay better than most.

With the Doctor high tech, futuristic equipment, it barely took five minutes to heal the cuts on Jenny's body. But it was obvious that the girl needed to rest.

"It's alright Jenny. We're here now, you can rest." Rose told her gently, as she lowered the bed down so Jenny could sleep comfortably.

"But Dad..."

"He'll be fine now. You've helped him a lot Jenny." Rose replied, trying to reassure the younger girl.

"But I haven't done anything. I couldn't even comfort him. I didn't know how!" Jenny was getting slightly anxious now, and confused. The strong girl who had saved them from the daleks was gone, leaving a terrified teenager behind.

"You've helped him just by being here. Something left for him to live for." Rose answered calmly.

"To be honest," Donna started, turning to Rose slightly, "I don't even want to think about what he'd be like if she hadn't been here. He was bad enough when he lost you to that parallel world, he almost killed himself. Unintentionally of course, but... yeah." Donna stopped as Rose looked slightly scared as well. She knew she wouldn't be able to deal with two anxious people.

"But will he be okay?" Jenny tried once more.

"Yes." Rose said firmly, as though trying to make herself believe it as well."He's just sleeping. He's done this before, when he regenerated. I'll spill a cup of tea over him, and he'll wake up right as rain." She told her, making an effort to smile slightly. Jenny laughed lightly and relaxed.

"You've been so strong Jenny. But now you need to rest, just like him." Donna told her gently. Jenny looked like she was about to protest, but Donna forestalled her. "And don't give me any of that rot about Timelords not needing sleep. You're emotionally worn out. And that's a different matter altogether."

It was only a matter of minutes before Jenny was asleep, and the two girls could sneak back into the console room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**The scene from TpoW isn't the full scene, it's just the main parts.**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: The biggest family on Earth**

**Summary: An alternate Journey's End, where the doctor admits his feelings to Rose, Donna's fine, and Jack finds someone he really loves. Told from mainly the Doctor's POV.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ten/Rose, some Jack/Donna**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, the BBC does. And I certainly don't own the BBC.**_

**This story was originally written by _Lupinus Maximus_, and I've adopted it. I've made changes here and there, but otherwise it's basically the same. As _Lupinus_ _Maximus_ only wrote the first seven chapters, and only gave me the start of the eighth, these chapters are now all mine. So if you want to complain about anything, it's my fault. ;)**

**P****reviousl****y: It was only a matter of minutes before Jenny was asleep, and the two girls could sneak back into the console room.**

When Rose and Donna returned to the console room, Jack was already there, clasping a large mug of tea in his hands. Rose stepped over to him, snatched the mug out of his hands, and poured the tea in a puddle next to the Doctor's head, watching as it seeped through the grating and started to steam slightly. Jack gaped at her.

"The Doctor's gonna kill you if that destroys part of the TARDIS."

"I doubt it." Rose replied absently, as she gently rolled the Doctor over so he was lying in a more comfortable position. Then she plopped herself down on the captain's chair, and sat down to wait, still watching the Doctor.

Donna watched them both for a few minutes, before shaking her head slightly.

"Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Coming back from the dead sure makes you hungry." she announced.

"Tell me about it." Jack grumbled, following her out of the room. Rose watched them leave, a small smile on her face. _She_ hadn't missed the signs between those two. Now they'd be happy too.

()()()()()()()()()()

It took a few minutes for the tea to take effect, but eventually the Doctor woke up, breathing deeply as he slowly sat up and rubbed a hand across his eyes. His head had stopped pounding, he felt perfectly normal again.

"Someone's spilt the tea again." He mused, as he glanced at the patch of steaming tea on the floor of the TARDIS. He heard someone snort at this, and looked up to see a blonde angel sitting on the seat. And at a second glance, it wasn't the blonde he expected it to be. He had expected Jenny to still be sitting there, covered in a few cuts and bruises, maybe still watching him through those wide eyes. But, instead he saw the person he currently wanted to see most of all in the whole wide universe, whilst he knew, or thought he knew, that she _couldn't_ be there.

He stared at her.

"You should know you can't keep me down, Doctor." She told him, grinning cheekily. But he shook his head madly at her, a wild look in his eye, and Rose could see he was struggling with his emotions.

He backed against the console, holding his head in his hands.

"No." He told himself firmly. "I'm hallucinating... It's not real... No one can survive a direct dalek ray... Except Jack... It's not real... I just hit my head a bit hard..." He continued like this for a few minutes, until eventually Rose lost patience with him. She marched over to him, knelt down in front of him, and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. He flinched slightly at her touch.

"Doctor. Doctor! Look at me." She commanded. Her words gave her the weirdest feeling that somehow their roles had reversed.

()()()()()()()()()()

The Doctor looked up eventually, scared to look in case she disappeared in front of him. But she was there, knelt in front of him, gazing straight at him. She didn't fade away, and prove that she was some kind of hallucination, some kind of wistful dream. So, slowly, he allowed himself to hope, to believe that the angel kneeling in front of him was real.

"Rose." He whispered. "How... how?" He murmured, his mind unable to form a full sentence.

"It's quite complicated..."

"Tell me." He rasped, finally gazing straight into her eyes.

"Okay. Remember, on the crucible, Jenny said that the time lines were converging on us. Me an' Donna. That's because we weren't supposed to die then. So, somehow, the heart of the TARDIS got opened again, and we woke up in the 'Realm of the Timelords.' We met your past incarnations." She added slyly. He winced. She had seen all his old bodies? Damn. He just hoped she wouldn't question him on some of the ridiculous things he had worn back then.

"And?" He asked, wondering where this was going.

"The old you, ninth you, said that we could come back, but we would gain a Timelord's capacity to regenerate, or something like that. He said, 'you'll each have gained five regenerations.'"

"Five?" The Doctor's shoulders sagged. Why so many? He only had three left, he didn't want Rose to have to experience the pain that came with out-living everyone you know and love.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Her voice broke into his thoughts, and he gazed up at her again.

"You'll live longer than me. I only have three left. You'll have to live with the... the curse of the Timelords." He told her sombrely. He could hear the despair in his own voice, but Rose, rather than looking worried or upset as he thought she would, just smiled.

"Na-ah. 'Cos, he also said that you an' Jenny will have got three more regenerations each. That means you have six. And knowing you, you'll need an extra regeneration, what with all the trouble you get into."

He managed a ghost of a grin at her words, but he could feel the happiness welling up inside him.

"But, how?" He inquired.

"When you came back to the TARDIS, the heart had been opened somehow. You all collapsed, but Jenny collapsed on the jar your hand's in. The regeneration energy was released into the air. Apparently most of it was absorbed into the Realm of the Timelord's, but some of it escaped, giving you three regenerations. It would have been two each, but because Jack just happens to be _immortal_... he didn't get any." She glared very slightly at the Doctor, who winced again.

"Sorry. I would have told you..."

"Like you would have told me that I was the one who made him immortal?" She snapped at him. He flinched nervously, tensing instinctively. He didn't mean to, but his emotional state was too far gone for him to be able to hold his emotion back any longer.

"Sorry." Rose whispered honestly. He could see regret in Rose's warm hazel eyes. He shook his head tiredly.

"No. I should have told you..." he trailed off as she sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay." She replied sincerely. He smiled.

"It's really you." He murmured, slight disbelief still in his voice. He was still finding it hard to believe, that Rose Tyler had once again done the impossible, and come back to him.

"It's me." She confirmed, snuggling up to him. He smiled elatedly, wrapped his arms securely around her, and held her tight.

"Never die on me again." He mumbled into her hair. He felt her grin against his chest.

"Wasn't planning on it." Was her muffled reply. He chuckled lightly, and reached down to tip her chin up so she was looking at him.

"When you said you wanted to stay with me forever, did you mean it?" He asked quietly, his insecurities out in the open at last. But Rose just rolled her eyes at him, and nodded.

"Always." She replied, gazing up at him. He smiled softly at her. It was good to have his Rose back. Leaning down, he cupped her face with his hand, and kissed her tenderly.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was a good ten minutes before the Doctor and Rose finally surfaced again.

"Where's Jack?" He asked, glancing around as though he expected the Captain to pop out of the walls. Rose grinned mischievously at him.

"Makin' out with Donna in the kitchen I expect." She replied airily. The Doctor grinned slightly, and then processed the second part of Rose's information, and looked aghast.

"What! In my kitchen?"We have to eat there!" He leapt up, and raced out of the room. Rose followed him at a more leisurely pace. As she arrived, it was obvious that Jack and Donna had been doing what she'd said they'd be doing: Jack still had his arms around Donna. Donna herself was glaring daggers at the Doctor, who was now looking slightly meek, but also, somehow, confident.

"A little privacy would be nice next time, space-man!" Donna yelled at him.

"It's my kitchen! And we have to eat in here!" He returned. Donna glared at him, wriggled out of Jack's arms, took a step towards the Doctor, and slapped him. He staggered backwards.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed, gently massaging his sore face. Donna just glared at him for reply. Seeing that Donna wasn't going to back down, he muttered an apology, and was allowed entry to the kitchen.

"So, what did you want anyway, Doc?"

"I wanted to talk about how these two came back to life." He replied quietly, as the others sat down around the kitchen table.

"Oh that's easy. Big ears explained it all to us." Donna told him, waving a hand nonchalantly.

"You...what?" The Doctor spluttered.

"By big-ears, I'm guessing you mean the old doctor, yes?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Yep. And we saw all the others. What was with the scarf?" Donna asked conversationally, turning to the Doctor.

"I... uh..." he stuttered, causing the three other three to grin. Scowling slightly, he dived for the first excuse not to answer that question that he could see. "Where's Jenny?" As he realised what he had said, he hit himself mentally. How could he have forgotten his daughter already, his _injured_ daughter, and not thought to check up on her.

"Me an' Donna took her to the medi. Bay." Rose told him. The Doctor jumped out of his chair, and charged down the corridors towards the afore-mentioned room, mentally asking the TARDIS to move it so he could get there faster. As he reached the pristine white door, he pushed it open rather forcefully, causing it to slam against a small metal shelving unit, effectively waking up Jenny. Jenny, who still had her soldier reflexes jumped into a sitting position immediately, before wincing at the pain movement caused, and lying back down. The Doctor was at her side in seconds.

"Hey, careful. It's only me." He delved in his pocket and pulled the sonic screwdriver out, and started buzzing her.

"What are you doing?"

"Examining you." He answered absently. "Ah... sprained wrist, nasty cut to the side of the head, numerous small cuts around the torso. You'll be fine."

"Obviously." She batted his hand away, "I feel fine, stop it." The Doctor looked up at her, brows raised.

"All right then, if you're sure." He stood up and perched on the side of the bed, looking towards the others. "Right then, where were we?"

"What?" Donna and Rose asked simultaneously.

"What did my ninth self say then?" He questioned as though he was talking to a young child. Donna scowled at him as they entered the room, perching on the various large pieces of equipment in the room.

"So, first, we died. Then we woke up, in this golden, misty place..." Donna started, only to be interrupted by Rose.

"The realm of the Timelords." Rose interjected.

"But what is this... Realm?" The Doctor asked, clearly confused.

"You said... well past you said that it was this sort of limbo place where you can find any past regenerations of any Timelord. But you can only see ones you've met." Rose explained. The Doctor processed this, then nodded.

"So I'll be stuck with my past selves for all of eternity when I die?" He looked extremely disgruntled at the idea of spending time with his past selves.

"Yep!" Rose giggled at his expression, slipping an arm around him. "Come on, it won't be that bad."

"If you say so." He muttered. Some of his past incarnations had a terrible temper.

"Right then. If your done discussing the Doctor's death I'll continue." Everyone nodded. "So then, these nine misfits come out of nothin' and almost give me a heart attack! It was a good thing Rose recognised Big ears, so we actually managed to get somewhere." Donna continued. Jack snorted at Donna's description of the ninth Doctor, and the Doctor glared at him.

"Sorry Doc, but it's true." He laughed. The Doctor gave Jack an indignant look, before ignoring him, turning to Donna and motioning for her to continue.

"Right. Well, one of them told us that we hadn't died 'cos our time wasn't over yet. That's why the time lines were converging on us." She glanced at Jenny, who grinned.

"Well, that's one mystery answered."

"Then, big ears startled us by announcing that when we come back we'll be able to regenerate. Me an' Rose have got five regenerations each. Jenny and the Doctor will have gained three more."

"What about me?" Jack pouted.

"You don't exactly need any Jack." Rose said quietly. Jack stared hard at her for a minute, before shaking his head.

"It's okay Rose. It wasn't your fault." He murmured, attempting a smile. The Doctor hugged Rose to him, kissing the top of her head. Donna seized the chance to change the subject, and continued.

"Of course, we were only meant to get one regeneration each, and you two none, but because Jenny crashed onto your hand, the energy that you poured into it before was released, and part of it was absorbed by you, the rest by us."

"That's what gave me that splitting headache." The Doctor commented, remembering the pounding headache he'd had when he'd woken up."

"An' then he sent us back. We came here, and you collapsed." Rose finished.

"So now we have to put up with you two for the next few centuries." Jack joked. Donna glared at him.

"But that's not so bad, is it?" Rose looked up at the Doctor, who smiled tenderly at her.

"Not bad at all." He murmured, kissing her.

It was only a few moments later that Jenny kicked them all out of the room, proclaiming that she didn't want to watch her Father snogging.

**A/N – That could be the end, unless you think I should do the specials, and maybe some of series five with the new TARDIS team. But if I do continue with the specials, I'd quite like a beta, so if anyone wants to beta my work, please contact me.**


End file.
